Conventional gaming devices such as slot machines provide a player an award based on combinations of symbols generated along one or more paylines. Traditional paylines include fixed predetermined symbol display areas arranged adjacently along lines which are horizontal, vertical, diagonal and combinations thereof. The player is able to choose which of the predetermined combinations of symbol display areas will be evaluated for winning combinations of symbols generated in those symbol display areas by activating or wagering on one or more of the predetermined paylines. The player activates a payline based on the amount of the wager made by the player.
Another type of payout in slot games is based on a “scatter pay.” A scatter pay includes a pay for the occurrence of designated symbols anywhere on the symbol display. Symbols generated on the symbol display are evaluated for winning combinations as if the symbols were generated along a traditional payline of adjacently arranged symbols. The player, however, has no control over traditional scatter pays.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with increased player interaction and control of a gaming feature in a slot machine.